prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 07 - We Tried Taking a Cat Video!
is the seventh episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on May 20th, 2018. Content Summary Emo is terrified of cats and she is soon forced to confront her fears after the girls find a stray cat and decide to make a video for it in hopes of finding the owner. Plot The girls are out one day chatting about the recent success of their channel when they notice Emo is suddenly behaving strangely. She backs away as they look forward to see an adorable cat before them and quickly begin fawning over it. They wonder if he belongs to one of the shops nearby since he has a collar, and as they notice Emo trying to keep distant until Mike, the cat approaches her for attention and causes her to faint. Rinka and Mirai sit with Mike at one of the Prism Stone tables, discussing how Mirai is unable to have pets due to owning a cake shop. Rinka admits that she can't have cats either since her dad is allergic. As they both lament on how they would like one, Emo claims not to understand the appeal as Meganee and Yuzuru join them. They see the cat and explain how they met him recently and were trying to find his owner. Suddenly Mirai gets an idea and suggests they make a show on Mike, to try to find his owner. Everyone agrees- except for Emo, who continues to keep her distance as the girls try to make plans. Rinka admits that it might be hard since they don't have the hugest fan-base to spread word, and Mirai suggests they use the Cat Channel to help them since it's so popular. They play a video to get an idea and watch as the host introduces a bunch of adorable cats within the area, playing and gaining instant cuteness points by ball balancing, playing jump rope, and doing adorably clumsy things. They note that with the cats appeal, this guy is managing to get a ton of likes for his videos and they are sure that if they follow his example they can probably find someone identify Mike. Before Emo is able to prevent the inevitable, the girls get straight to work and start a video. While Mirai is comfortable and having fun Emo finds herself too frightened by Mike to focus and is continuously ran off by him when he wants attention. Mirai notes how this will be a problem that need to fix before they can actually make the video, and Emo recalls how she has always been frightened by cats; ever since she ran into a mean looking one as a kid. She tried to get around it but it refused until she decided to take a different path. But it followed after her, causing her to fear them. She also brings up how stray cats cornered her on the slide, and how several would gather around her when she hid from the rain on the playground. As she is bawling over this, Emo wonders what she possibly did wrong for this to happen- but Mirai and Rinka are unable to understand why she's so worked up since any at lover would enjoy it. Mirai points out that she might be the type of person cats just naturally like, and Rinka agrees as Emo continues to freak out. They point out that Mike really likes her and show her that he isn't scary, and suggest she tries to bond with him and pet him. Emo hesitantly agrees and reaches out to touch him- but she is surprised as he begins rubbing against her hand and gently paws at it. They assure her everything is fine and record this display, although they have yet to hear from any owner; and due to how late its getting they ask her to take care of Mike since neither of them can. While having calmed down- Emo is quickly worked into a frenzy again. That evening she watches as her family fawns over Mike and find it strange that she would bring a cat home. She tries to tell them to take care of it but it runs into her bedroom, obligating her to take care of it regardless. She tells it to get off of her bed but it refuses as Shunta and her grandmother join her to remark on this. Later, Emo sits at her desk and makes complaints while looking up cat videos. She is surprised by how human-like a cat can be and offers Mike a pillow- shocked when he takes to it. She also refers to the video and spends money getting a brush, toy, cat tools, and food. While initially disappointed, she is delighted as Mike takes to the food, toys, and brush and begins to play with him. Seeing how energetic Mike is, she eagerly grabs her pom-poms to see if he could be a cheerleader with her as well and she soon realizes that cats aren't scary at all. The following day at Prism Stone, Mirai and Rinka watch Anna's video as she decides to play with some cats. However she doesn't want any normal cat, and she reveals she managed to get a real tiger. She tries to make it jump through a flaming ring; which it does, only to get to her and start licking her relentlessly. As Sara muses on how much animals like her cuteness, she watches as the same happens in a cage full of dangerous felines and has to pull her out as they end the segment. But before going, Anna makes a promise to get a dinosaur next time for "Anna's Animal TV", although Sara points out the improbability of this. As they discuss the video they are joined by Emo and are excited to see her getting along with Mike. She brings up how much fun they had, revealing he is sitting on her shoulder from the inside of her hood. She decides they should get straight to work on the video and they resume, introducing themselves as "Meowmoema Mirai" and "Moegi Emeow", as well as Mike. They explain how they found him and have been taking care of him for the time being until they can find his owners, and they play with him doing various activities. The adorableness of the video manages to please everyone and they continue playing with Mike and manage to catch a lot of attention from all over the world. Suddenly Meganee runs into the room to inform the girls of something amazing. They're gaining the most likes they have ever gotten up to this point; and they look to see their ratings go higher and higher. Delighted by this, they are sure to find Mike's owner and they gain the Live signal, telling Emo to go ahead and perform. She changes and appears on stage to perform "Love Love Sensor". As she gains Kiratto Chance, Mirai and Rinka express concern over being unable to find Mike's owner. She returns to them and embraces Mike, expressing how she feels to be with him and brings up how she wishes to become his owner. But suddenly the real owner shows up with Meganee- a strange girl who does a lot of traveling with him. This causes the girls to realize his name wasn't the Japanese name Mike, but the English version. Meganee explains how the girl visited Japan the prior week and got separated from Mike. She thanks the girls before taking off, leaving the girls disappointed- but overall happy to have reunited him with his owner. Emo insists everything is fine- although she is bawling again as they make their way home. She regrets loving cat, but yells out in hopes of Mike hearing her by saying goodbye to him. Suddenly, Mirai gets a message and shows it to Emo- revealing the girl and Mike, who now play music and perform together to the dance Mike was taught. The girl promises to return to Japan some day, and in the mean time Emo can watch their videos when she misses him. Feeling relief, the trio happily watch the video. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes